Burnout Legends
Burnout Legends is the only handheld-exclusive game in the Burnout series and was released on the same day as Burnout Revenge in North America. It was released for the PlayStation Portable on September 13, 2005 and the Nintendo DS on November 29, 2005. The game features many of the tracks and gameplay modes from the first three Burnout games repackaged for the handheld format. Much of the gameplay is similar to Burnout 3: Takedown. World Tour In the game you compete in the World Tour which includes different to unlock new tracks, cars and other events. These events include; *'Race:' - Race against up to 3 other rivals in a series of laps on a track. *'Eliminator:' - Similar to race except the racer in last place after each lap is eliminated. The final racer left is the winner. *'Face-Off:' - Race against a Legend car. *'Burning Lap:' - Complete a lap of a track in a certain amount of time. *'Road Rage:' - Take down as many rivals as possible before the time runs out. *'Pursuit:' - You must takedown down a racer or racers along a track as a cop before the time runs out. *'Crash:' - Cause as much destruction as possible within a confined junction. Outside World Tour *'Time Attack:' - Race against the clock. The goal is to complete a lap as fast as you can. *'Road Rage:' Outside of World Tour, there is no time limit. Multiplayer Players can also play a multiplayer mode through AdHoc (PSP) or WiFi (DS). *'Challenge Race: '- Play against a friend in an attempt to collect their collector car. Whoever wins gets the other player's collector car. *'Double Impact: '- Two players fight for crash money. Collect money and use Crashbreakers to help defeat the opponent. *'Party Crash: '- Get behind the wheel for the biggest smash. Two to six players can play either solo or in teams. :Main Article: Events (Burnout Legends) Takedowns Takedowns in Burnout Legends work exactly the same as they do in Burnout 3. The player must use their vehicle to make their rivals crash by ramming them off the road. Boost Boost works just like it does in Burnout 3. The player can use their boost at any time. Boost can be earned by driving dangerously. If a player takes down a rival then their boost will extend and be filled for up to 4x the original length. Crashing will remove a chunk of the boost bar. Vehicles There are a total of 95 cars to unlock through the various modes in several different classes: Compact, Muscle, Coupe, Sport, Super and Race Specials along with Heavyweight classes. The vehicles unlocked are those seen in previous Burnout games. This game also has Collector's cars. There are 5 collector cars for each class. 1 Collector car from each class can be earned in the World Tour at random while the other four can only be earned by beating a player in a challenge race via AdHoc (PSP) or Wi-Fi (DS). :Main Article: Vehicles (Burnout Legends) Locations Nearly all of the locations are those seen in previous Burnout games. :Main Article: Locations (Burnout Legends) Soundtrack Many of the songs in Burnout Legends's Soundtrack are also in Burnout Revenge. :Main Article: Soundtrack (Burnout Legends) Gallery BL - TeaserTrailer|Teaser (Official Trailer) BL - CarLegendsTrailer|''Car Legends'' (Official Trailer) BL - PursuitModeTrailer|''Pursuit Mode'' (Official Trailer) BL - DSTrailer|Nintendo DS (Official Trailer) Notes *In addition to a shared soundtrack, Burnout Legends, and Burnout Revenge have very similar logo designs. *There are several marked differences between the PSP and DS releases: **There are only four racers during events in the PSP release, but there are five in the DS release. **None of the Type cars appear in the DS release **The soundtrack of the DS release does not featured licensed songs. *The game's cover shows the Muscle Prototype and the Custom Coupe Ultimate. Category:Burnout Legends